MiroKoh
MiroKoh is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Miroku and Kohahu. Their Relationship Kagura's Dance and Kanna's Mirror Inuyasha and his companions come upon an orphan named Koharu, a young woman who believes she is in love with Miroku, after he helped her three years ago. Koharu has recently ran away from her village when her master attempted to rape her and she barely got away by striking him with some nearby firewood and fled. She begs Miroku to take her in since she has nowhere else to go. After much contemplation, they decide to simply assist her and find her a new suitable home in a new village. Miroku and the others find a village to take in Koharu who is saddened that she and Miroku are departing once again. Miroku takes Koharu alone to talk with her and explains the dangers of his daily battles and how he will not always be able to protect her and how his enemy is more devious than she could ever imagine. He also says their departure saddens him as well. From above on the hill, Sango annoyingly says how a goodbye like that will "only make her fall deeper in love" and appears rather jealous of the intimacy Miroku is showing for Koharu. When Inuyasha points this out she angrily states it was just his imagination and Inuyasha cowers at her anger. That night, Koharu asks for him to stay one final night with her. Miroku declines sending her to tears that she will never see him again. However, Inuyasha, upon seeing her crying, agrees to one more night surprising Kagome at his caring gesture towards the young girl. Later, after warming Miroku's bath, Koharu is attacked by Kanna who, using her mirror, sucks in her spirit. After eating a meal, Inuyasha and Miroku realize they are surrounded and are confused at how they did not detect any demonic aura. Going out to survey the land, they see the villagers approaching to attack, who appear to be under a sort of spell. Inuyasha and Miroku are then attacked and try to fight them without actually killing any of them. Inside the building, Kagome, Shippō and Sango are watching and when determining whether or not they should help, Koharu rushes in claiming that a demon attacked the elder and his wife. Going to investigate the situation, they find Kanna and when Sango attacks with her Hiraikotsu, Kanna, once again uses her mirror, deflecting it and uses Sango's own weapon against her, knocking her unconscious. Kagome rushes to Sango's side while Kanna approaches her and tilts her head to the side and says Kagome’s name. Koharu, under Kanna's influence, grabs and holds Kagome forcing her to look at Kanna. She tells Kagome to look into her mirror and to "give her soul." Kagome's soul is then slowly drained from her body. Miroku flees to the house where the girls are in and finds an unconscious Koharu. On the other side of the house, Shippō awakens to see a now unconscious Kagome as her soul is continued to be drained from her body. He attempts to help Kagome only to be deflected from Kanna as Koharu reveals a knife hidden in her hand as Miroku comforts her. The Wind Scar Fails Miroku is embarrassed by Koharu's predicament, and with his friends decides to leave her at a "safe place", but the village they encountered was attacked by a detachment of Naraku, Kanna of the Void (also Kanna of the Mirror). She sucked up the souls of the villagers in her mirror, threw back Hiraikotsu to Sango and sucked Kagome's and Koharu's souls as well. But Kagome's soul resist, Kanna can't pull it all out of her, and she leaves when Kagome resists. Meanwhile, Inuyasha battles Kagura of the Wind. Evidence * Koharu's affections for Miroku stems from the fact that he is kind to her during her difficult upbringing as a child. * Koharu goes so far as to be willing to have Miroku's child. Quotes : "Koharu, you're starting a new life in a new village. I know you're scared. To survive is scary, for everyone. In my right hand is a hole that will suck up everything and anything. A Wind Tunnel, a curse was to put upon us during my grandfather's time. And that grandfather, and then my father were sucked up by the Wind Tunnels in their hands. In time, I, too, will be sucked up by this hole. But I made the decision to live with this curse as my strength. One human taking on demons with the Wind Tunnel. This Wind Tunnel is a weapon given to me. That's what I decided." : ―Mirokusrc Trivia Databooks Category:Couples involving miroku Category:Couples involving koharu